Yugioh! Revelation
by Dylan Nasakki
Summary: The pinnacle of life is unlocked... And It's up to Dylan, Michael, Hunter, and Cameron to duel to sstop it!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: WE do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Yu-Gi-oh! : Pinnacle of life  
  
The millennium items: Powerful artifacts that were sealed in Egypt. These, while very powerful, were the basis of a stronger force, Known to some as the pinnacle of life. When assembled, the millennium roster became an ancient artifact, master of all shadow power, the artifact that created the shadow realm, the pinnacle of life. The pinnacle may be incredibly powerful, but its full time reign was becoming a danger.  
  
A team of high mages bent on destroying it attempted a mission to destroy it, But only manage to seal most of it's power into a pendant, known as a pinnacle of Power. To guard the pendant, Millenium Items called the millennium wings, wand, and swords. These were warred over for many years, and were finally sealed to a family tomb.  
  
When Yugi Mutou defeated Pegasus, The pendant of Power, seriously considered going to him, But it decided to wait when Yugi's half-brother, Dylan Nasakki came to live with him. Dylan was taught Duel Monsters, and became a expert at the game. His Deck, which he aptly named the yin-yang deck, Consisted of many light magic cards, and shadow monsters. Dylans 2nd best, and fave, by far, was his 13th Bithday present, the Rebel of Set  
  
( Note: We will have a card feature that gives the bare facts of the card.) Rebel of Set: Attack: 2600 Defense:2300 Description: Dark Rebel of the Set temple. Wields unprecedented power. And with this boy Dylan, the adventure begins. Strap on your seatbelts, because this could get hardcore!!!!!! 


	2. Authors notes

If you wan't to be an enemy at duelist kingdom, (opposing duelists) send me your deck, and you can make up some cards. 


	3. The awakening

"Good morning, Central Domino! I'm Larry, and I'm here to give you the Saturday top 30." The radio blared. "ughhn." Dylan reached and pressed snooze. " Oh no you don't, you snoozers!" The radio screamed. " Man, for the love of god!" Dylan got up, and shut it off. " Well, there's no point in trying to sleep now. Oh well, better get to work." He sat down, and started his sit-ups. " God! Is he at it again?!" Yugi sighed. " I never could work like this when I was little". He whined. " Well, don't forget that he is twice your size, thrice you muscle mass, and has some of my good looks!" Yami Yugi said, smirking. " Hah! We aren't related!! You can't share genes with my bro!" Yugi fired back. " Yugi, Won't you except what the pinnacl of power pendant has given him?! We should let him have it!" Yami shouted. " No way! He is to young for that kind of responsibility!" Yug rebutled. " Look, it's reunion day! Let's not fight! We haven't seen the gang in 23 years!" Yami said. " Your right. Say, let's have all the kid's duel!!" Yugi said. " Great! We can show off Dylan's massive skill!" Yami agreed. The reunion commenced. Joey and Mai arrived with Michael, their 16 year old son. Tristan and Tea arrived with there twins, Hunter and Cameron. And finally Bakura, with Liz, his neice. " Hey, Yugi, old chap! Looks like were the only single strings in this pub, eh?" Bakura said. Yugi sweatdropped. After a long introduction with the kids, and the news that Joey, Mai, Tristan, and Tea would move back to Domino, the group of teenagers made friends, and began dueling. " Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Attack!" Michael said. "Counter! Rebel of Set!" Dylan cried. The Duel ended. Dylan have beaten all of them combined. "Man, Dylan! You rock!" Hunter sighed. "Yeah, but I learned from the best. So, what now?" Dylan asked. "We could trade upstairs!" Cameron said excitedly. They rushed up, but on the way, Dylan heard a voice. " Come to me. Come to me." And history was made. A golden pendant. The pinnacle of power attached itself To Dylan's neck. " What the hell!!!!!!!!??? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Lightning swarmed all around him. His muscles bulged, arm by arm, leg by leg. Dylan's Yami was being born. His hair stood straight up. His eyes got intense. A golden aura surrounded him. " Freedom. Finally. I have been cramped in aibou mind forever. Man! This is awesome! Freed by the millennium pendant. Wait! That would make me the stronger Yami ever. Let's test my power." He looked at an old couch. Lightning was still crackling around him, " SHADOW.FLARE.BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A black attack hit the couch, and it incinerated. But the following blast of sound alerted the whole household. This was bad.  
  
  
  
Next Time Quotes : Yugi: Bro! You look different. Michael: So not Dylan! Yami Dylan: Anyone want some? 


End file.
